The Rising Storm
by Daikimushi
Summary: "Hi, the name's Uzumaki Naruto, a Shinobi of Konohagakure. I got sent to a strange new land filled with Gods, monsters, and demigods, and I'm one of them. Stranded, I have to find my way back home, but you know me it'll take awhile." Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

"Rasengan/Chidori"

The clash of these two techniques hit with tremendous force, creating a purple sphere of uncontrollable power. The sphere grew larger in power, pushing the powerful flow of the waterfall, and disintegrating the rock around it. The sphere slowly stopped growing and at the center of the sphere, a explosion of blindly white light shine over the entire area.

Once the light disappeared the sphere was no more and what's left in the center is two boys. Naruto Uzumaki lay on the ground unconscious while the victor of the battle, Sasuke Uchiha, stood over him staring at his unconscious body.

"Naruto… I…"

He stopped and turned his head upward to see that droplets started to fall. Slowly the rain started to fall heavily on them. Sasuke stared at the sky in silence until he felt pain shoot through his left shoulder. Falling down onto his knees from the pain he coughed up blood onto the ground.

"I see that you defeated my son"

Surprise came across Sasuke's face when he heard the voice. Looking up he saw a man standing in front of him and Naruto. The man had an aura of power around him, it felt like being in a middle of a storm. The most striking feature of the man is his eyes, the same sky blue eyes that Naruto has. His long black hair waved in the air, dry as if it wasn't doused in the rain. He wore a white V neck t-shirt, with black khaki shorts.

"Who are you? Sasuke muttered in ragged breaths. Staring at this obviously powerful man.

He walk towards Naruto, kneeling in front of him. He put his hand on his head and Naruto disappear into thin air. Looking at the stranger stunned at what he did.

"What did you do?"

"It's none of your concern ...Sasuke."

After those words he disappeared into thin air just like Naruto, leaving Sasuke alone.

 **~('o')(^v^)('o')~**

Groggily sitting up from the ground, Naruto rub his eyes, trying to get his vision back into focus. With his eyesight returning he noticed that he was in the middle of a woods.

"Dammit, where the heck am I."

Looking to the ground to his right he saw a pouch lying there. Grabbing it he opened it, surprise by the fact that there is a scroll, a pair of clothes, rolls of green paper, and a freaking sword. Pondering on how all of this could fit in this pouch, he grabbed the scroll first and started to unroll it.

 _"Hello Naruto, you may be wondering where you are and how you got there. After your battle with your friend, Sasuke, I came and grabbed you after you lost consciousness and brought you here to another land. You may ask why I did it? It's because I'm your father and I can't reveal my real name to you because here names have power. For now you may call me by my mortal name, Minato. Now in the contents of the pouch you will find a change of clothes, currency of this world, a sword, and the pouch itself. The items will help you along your journey in these lands. This is all I can do for you son, hopefully we will meet again."_

 _P.S._

 _"Oh forgot to mention that I'm a god and that there's monsters running around the world right now so… there is a place for your kind per se at Long Island, New York. Safe travels son."_

Staring at the scroll in disbelief, trying to understand all of this information. His brain trying and failing to think of how this could be real.

"I was just in a fight with Sasuke-teme and now I'm somewhere that I don't even know what to call!" Growling to himself he stopped for a moment to think.

 _"Okay, I'm stuck in unknown land with someone calling me son, and telling me that I need to get to this place called Long Island. Alright I'll go to this Long Island and get some answers."_

Coming to terms of what he learned, he grabbed the pair of clothes out of the pouch and put it on.

"At least it's orange."

Looking over the outfit his dad had given him, he had on a orange jacket with the kanji storm (嵐) and sea(海) on the middle of his jacket, a blue t-shirt, a pair of orange sweatpants, and his Konoha hitai-ate on his forehead. He grab his old ripped up clothes and put it into the pouch. He put it on the pouch, where his old kunai pouch used to be.

Looking for higher ground, Naruto ran right up top of a tree. Looking around he notice a black top road in the distance. Having a destination he set off towards that direction.

 **~('o')(^v^)('o')~**

After traveling for a while, Naruto can see a rest stop, where all of the self moving metal carriages seem to go and stop to recharge. Deciding that he needed some information he jump right down to the building and went in.

Searching for somebody to talk to Naruto went to the front counter, seeing a person behind it. "Hey… um can you point me to Long Island, New York?" The clerk in front of him stare at him in confusion.

"Kid where are your parents?" Staring at him with his eyebrows raised.

"Um... my dad said he would meet up with me somewhere in Long Island" He said slowly "I'm just wondering if I'm heading the right way?"

The clerk looked at him in suspicion, wondering to himself why would a kid like him head to Long Island by himself.

"Sure all you have to do is just head down that road down south."

"Thanks guy and um do you have anything to eat?" Rubbing his stomach in hunger.

"We have hot dogs, pizza, and hamburgers." Pointing at the various of stations of the food he called out.

Looking at the food he pointed out to him, he looked at them strangely.

"Is a hamburger any good?"

The clerk looked at him in disbelief, what kid didn't know what a hamburger was.

"Yeah kid it's good."

Going over the Hamburger station he took one out and brought it to the counter. Reaching over to his pouch he grabbed the wad of hundreds out of his pouch. The guy looked at him in surprise at seeing a roll of hundred bills in his hands. Taking one of the hundred of bills out of the roll he gave it the the guy.

"Is this enough? Unsure if the amount of money was enough for the hamburger.

"Yeah kid that's more than enough." Reaching over he took the hundred dollar bill and give Naruto his change. Naruto took the change and put it back into his pouch.

Unwrapping the burger he can see that it was bread with meat in between it. Hoping that it is good, Naruto took a bite. Surprise at how good it is, Naruto started chowing down on the burger. After he finish the burger he went and bought a dozen more from the stand. The look on the guy's face was amusing as he stuff down all the burgers down his mouth.

Going outside Naruto started running towards the direction the guy pointed out to him.

 **~('o')(^v^)('o')~**

With the night closing in fast Naruto stopped for camp. Making a fire for the night, Naruto lay next to the fire looking up at the stars. Sitting up Naruto reached into his pouch and grab the sword from it. Looking at it, it didn't look like any sword he ever saw. The sword hilt is black and jagged, with the sword's guard having two spikes pointing upwards. Unsheathing it, Naruto saw that the blade is double sided, one side of the blade the color black while the side white.

 _"Why the heck would I need a sword for?"_ Naruto to thought to himself. He never learned how to even use a sword. Why now when he can shove a Rasengan up their chest?

Staring at the fire, Naruto heard howling in the distance. Getting up, Naruto went to investigate the noise. Jumping up onto the trees, Naruto head towards the sound. Getting closer to the noise Naruto saw two big black dogs sniffing around.

The black dogs stopped sniffing then they turn their heads upward, towards him.

"Shit"

Naruto quickly put his hands into a cross sign, summoning clones into existence. He and his clones jumped down circling the dogs. Raising his hand to one of his clones they started to make a Rasengan, while another two did the same. After completing the Rasengan, Naruto told the remaining clones to grab hold of the dogs limbs to hold it down.

The clones spring into action, at once the clones dived in grabbing onto the dog's legs. Getting a running start, Naruto jump into the air, thrusting his hand forward drilling his Rasengan into one of the head of the dog.

Naruto was expecting for blood, but surprised that the dog turned into gold dust. Turning to the other dog, Naruto watches as his clones quickly did the same to the other dog.

Dispelling his clones Naruto went by the gold dust, checking if the dogs left anything behind. Swiping away the gold dust, all he found is a couple of canine teeth and a couple of gold coins. Pocketing the items into his pouch Naruto went back to his camp site. Sitting by his fire again, he couldn't help but think about those dogs.

 _"Must have been those monsters that dad warn me about."_

 **~('o')(^v^)('o')~**

It's been a few days since he came here and he hated it. After the first night Naruto encountered even more monsters. There was a giant with one eye, a monster that had a goat head, and even more of those dogs.

From the way he's going he was getting closer to Long Island. Naruto was surprised when he saw all the tall buildings when he was in New York. Of Course he didn't have the time to admire the view when getting chased by monsters almost every hour of the day.

Stopping at one of the rest stops Naruto went inside and bought some hamburgers and water. Walking over to one of tables, sitting down and start chowing down on the hamburgers.

While on his fifth burger Naruto notice something off. Looking around him he notice that there's nobody around him. With obvious signs of trouble Naruto bolted away from the table and ran as fast as he can.

Running, Naruto felt a rumble from behind him. Looking behind he saw a four headed dragon stomping towards him.

"Shit, what the hell is that thing dattebayo!"

Running faster towards the beach, stopping by the shore, Naruto summons as many clones as he possibly can. Naruto wanted an open space to battle with the dragon.

Once the clones were summoned, the dragon came crashing in, snatching as many clones it can with it's large mouths. With the dragon preoccupied with his clones, Naruto and a few other clones readied their Rasengans, for a full blown barrage. Getting behind the dragon, Naruto and the clones all jump in the air. Throwing their hands forward, the attack landed all over the dragon's necks, shredding through it.

Naruto watched as the dragon fell down onto the ground, as he landed onto the sand. Looking back he watches as the dragon didn't turn to golden dust. Instead the dragon slowly regenerated back it's heads, this time with even more heads.

"The fuck, I thought it would die! Shit, now what."

Naruto stares at the now eight headed dragon as it stared him down. The dragon started stomping towards Naruto, with it's heads snapping towards him. Moving back quickly he tried moving away from the dragon, but one of the heads grabbed him with his teeth and flung him into the water.

Naruto's body skipped on top of the water, bleeding from the bite from the dragon, when it grabbed him.

"Dammit, am I going to die here?" His body floating on top of the water.

 _"Naruto use the sword."_ A voice called out.

"The sword?'" Naruto painfully reach for his back pouch, grabbing the sword he pulled it out. Holding onto the sword he notice a glow from it.

 _"Unsheathed it and release your power!"_ The voice yelled out.

Unsheathing the sword he felt it vibrate, pulsing out as if it had a life of it's own. For some reason he raise the sword upward and saw dark clouds forming above him. The water started to become wild, becoming relentless. The sky started to rain hard, the wind getting stronger, and the tides getting bigger. His body started to rise out of the water, floating in the air, the wind carrying him.

Pointing his sword at the dark skies, lightning struck it, covering it in pure lightning. Naruto stared at the eight headed dragon, being held by the water, wrapping around it like a rope. Naruto got into a striking form and controlled the wind to fling him towards the dragon. Stabbing it in the gut, the heat from the lightning burnt the inside of the dragon, causing it to burn up from the inside.

Naruto watched as it disintegrated into gold dust. The water started to subside going back to a gentle tide and the dark clouds started to part apart. Soon the storm and the sea subsided going back to normal. Naruto laid in the water exhausted from what he did, he look at the sword in his hand, smiling.

"I think I will use you."

After that thought, he fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

"Hey, do you see that?" Pointed out Michael Yew, a member of Apollo's cabin. The person he pointed it out to was Lee Fletcher, the current Head counselor of cabin seven.

Looking at what Michael was pointed at, he used his superior eyesight that he got from his father. Drifting in the water fifty feet away from them, is a boy.

"Michael go get Percy!" He ordered, hearing Michael running off.

Taking off his camp half blood t-shirt, he jumped into the water, swimming as fast as he can, to the boy. It looked as if the boy got farther away from him no matter how fast he went, then he felt someone pass him. Stopping, he saw Percy Jackson, the Son of Poseidon, reaching the body in record time. Watching the thirteen year old boy carry the body back towards camp.

When Percy came closer to him he gripped onto his shoulder, hitching a ride back.

Getting back on shore, Percy and Lee drag the boy onto the beach. Lee turned over the boy over, checking if he's still breathing. Surprise by the fact that the boy is still breathing.

"Is he still alive?" Percy asked, standing behind Lee as he checked the boy.

Examining the boy, he could have passed on as one of his siblings. With blond hair and tan skin, he could possibly be a son of Apollo. Looking down he notice some blood on the boy's shirt, he lift it up to see a large bite mark on his chest.

"He's fine for now, but he has a large bite wound on his chest, we have to get him to the big house." Lee explained

"Percy help me carry him to the big house." Lee lifting the boy's arm over his neck. Percy did the same, dragging the boy to the big house. While on the way, some campers saw them carrying the boy, wondering what happen.

Once there, he open the door and they brought the boy into the infirmary room, dropping him down on the bed.

"First things first, Percy grab the disinfection bottle in that shelf and the bandages in the drawer." Lee ordered as he got ready to operate.

Putting on some gloves, Lee grabbed some strings and a needle getting ready to stitch the wound. Lifting the boy's shirt up a look of surprise came onto his face.

"That's not possible." Looking in disbelief at the fact that the wound is gone.

"What, is something wrong?" Percy asked with the disinfectant and bandages in his hands.

"The bite mark it's gone." Staring at the blond boy's bare chest, feeling it, checking if something's wrong.

Percy looks over at the boy to see nothing, no bite mark, as if he didn't have it in the first place.

"Looks like he's alright." Yeah he is, even for a demigod, that was to fast.

"Percy, you can go now, I'll report this back to Chiron."

Percy put the stuff away and went back to his cabin. Lee went over to the archery field where Chiron is, teaching the Hephaestus cabin.

"Chiron can we talk, it's important." Lee said urgently, getting Chiron's attention.

"Class, this will only take a moment, make sure you practice your aim. " He told them as he gallop up to Lee.

On the way the big house Chiron asked, "Lee, what is so important, that you had to interrupt my archery class?" Chiron asked curiously.

"You see Chiron, Michael and I we're watching the Aphrodite cabin at the beach, tanning, when Michael noticed a body floating in the water, far away from us. I told Michael to get Percy and I dove into the water to try and get him. I wasn't fast enough, but Percy got to him quickly and pulled him onto the beach."

Once they enter the infirmary room, Lee showed him the boy on the bed. Lee looked at Chiron, noticing he had his full intention.

"Once on the beach I checked if he was breathing, but he had a bite mark on his chest. Percy and I carried him over to the big house to the infirmary room. But when I was going to operate on him, his wounds were healed like their was nothing there in the first place."

Lee went over to the boy lifting his tattered shirt to show his bare chest to Chiron, where the wound used to be.

"It's lucky that the boy is still alive." Chiron said, happy that the boy's safe. "Well then let's leave the boy to rest and ask what happened when he's up."

With that both of them left the boy to rest.

 **~('o')(^v^)('o')~**

Waking up with the taste of miso ramen in his mouth felt great. Opening his eyes he saw a pretty girl feeding him these cube things into his mouth.

"Oh, you're awake." The pretty girl said in surprise. He stared at her, blushing at how pretty she is.

"Can you get up?" The pretty girl asked.

"Um uh, yeah I can." Memorize by the girl's beauty. Naruto got off the bed with the pretty girl's help.

"So um where am I?" He asked trying to get his balance back from laying on the bed for so long.

"You're in Camp Half-blood." She said simply.

Looking around he saw that he was in a infirmary of some kind, seeing all the medical supplies everywhere.

"Is that in Long Island?" Hoping that this is the right place he was suppose to go.

"Yes, yes it is." She said, wondering why he would ask that?

"Good then, I'm in the right place." Smiled Naruto, He can finally have his questions answered.

"Here, change out of your ripped up shirt." The girl give him a orange shirt, that said Camp Half-blood on it.

Grabbing the shirt he took off his jacket, which wasn't ripped from the dragon's bite for some reason, and his tattered shirt, to put on the Camp Half-blood t-shirt on. The girl blushed a little when she saw his bare chest, even through he looked young, he's quite toned for his age.

"Come on, I'll take you to Chiron, he's the activities director here." The pretty girl said.

Silena led Naruto out of the infirmary room to outside. "What's your name?" Naruto asked, curious to know the person who took care of him.

"Name's Silena, Silena Beauregard." The now named Silena answered back.

"What's yours?" She asked in return.

"The name's Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo." His eyes squinted, grinning at her, looking like a fox.

She giggled, returning his smile in kind, as they walked their way to Chiron.

Chiron was sitting on the porch with Mr. D, playing Pinochle. As Silena and him walked over, Chiron already notice them coming over.

When they got there, Naruto saw two men playing cards. The man next to him had curly black hair, with a clean shaven face, looking like a baby's bottom. He looked a little pudgy, wearing a Hawaiian tiger striped t-shirt. The other guy, Chiron, had straight wavy hair, with a big dutch beard, and he sat on what looked like a wheelchair.

"Hey Chiron, Naruto here, is awake." Silena said, pointing at Naruto beside her.

"Well, hello young man, I see you awoken from your slumber." Smiling at him as he placed his card down. With the other guy cursing in another language, shuffling the cards back.

"Yeah, that was the best sleep I ever got the entire week." Naruto exclaimed, having to defend himself from attacks from monsters.

"And why is that, Naruto?" Chiron asked.

"When I was traveling, I encountered a lot of monsters on my way here." Naruto said.

"Really now, all by yourself?" Chiron now intrigued by this fact.

"Yeah, I mostly killed them whenever they found me, which happened a lot." Annoyed, really those monsters seem to find him really easy for some reason.

"Well now you're in a safe place now, a haven for your kind." Chiron explained.

"That's good and all, but I came here because my so called dad took me away from my home and told me to come here." Clearly annoyed with his development.

"Now, I want some answers." Naruto pulled out his scroll from his pouch. "My _dad_ said that he's a god and he took me from my home. Now I would like to know if you guys know where I can find Konohagakure?

Chiron looked at him strangely not entirely sure how to answer him. "Naruto, I'm afraid that I don't know where this Konohagakure?" Chiron said, "But at least it narrows down to which of the gods that might be your father."

"Well, I don't really know about this Cano place is." Said the man in the tiger striped shirt. Naruto turned on him, angered by his words.

"What's it to-." Naruto's words got cut off when he felt Silena grab his shoulder, pulling him closer to her.

"Naruto don't get angry, this is how Mr. D is. You don't want to mess with him, he's a God." Silena whispered into his ear.

Naruto stared at Mr. D in surprise. He didn't really look like a god, but when Naruto looked into his purple eyes, he could see restraint power coming from them. Naruto calmed down, his anger getting the best of him, almost getting into a situation that may have ended with him dead.

"Thanks for the warning." He whispered back to Silena. Silena give him a small smile and stepped back.

Turning back to Chiron, who saw the exchange between him and Silena, waited for Naruto to speak.

"Chiron can you tell me where I could possibly find any information about my home?" Naruto asked, hoping for a answer.

"You can maybe ask the Oracle, but you're still new to be asking for a quest." Chiron told him.

"What's the Oracle?" If this was a way to get back home he'll take it.

"The Oracle is a powerful entity that can foresee the future vaguely." Chiron said.

"This Oracle can see the future?" That seem kinda cool, having a power like that.

"Technically the Oracle can but usually in riddles or poems." Silena answered.

"Well enough of that, we have to go into camp introductions for new campers." Chiron wheeled his wheelchair back. Slowly Chiron lifted himself off the wheelchair, to show his that he had a horse's body.

"W-what the heck!" Naruto eyes bulged out in shock at seeing a man getting up from a wheelchair, with a horse body.

"Ah yes." Chiron sighed in relief, finally getting out of the wheelchair.

"What the heck are you!" Pointing at Chiron's horse body in disbelief.

"Come Naruto, Let's head to the den, to watch the orientation film." Waving goodbye to Silena, she returned the wave, and went elsewhere in the camp. Following Chiron to the den.

"Um, how come you have a horse's body?" Naruto asked, still a little shocked.

"Why Naruto I'm a Centaur, half horse and half man." Chiron amused by Naruto's questions.

Well with all these monster and Gods going on around here, I guess it shouldn't be a shock anymore. Reaching the den they went inside, Naruto saw a couple of chairs surrounding a big black tv with an old VCR hooked up to it.

"Sit, Naruto." Sitting down on one of the chairs. He watched as Chiron put a videotape into the VCR. The screen started to static a little and cleared up a bit to see Chiron in the video. It was obvious that the video is really old, but Chiron still looked the same as he is now.

 _"Well, hello there new camper. Welcome to Camp Half-blood..."_

 **~('o')(^v^)('o')~**

After the video, Naruto had a better understanding of the camp and the Greek gods. Though some of it was boring and he lost interest at some parts in.

"With that, let's start the tour of the camp." Chiron said, as he walk outside the door.

Naruto followed after him, they walked around the camp, with Chiron showing him the forge where he saw a lot of big buff kids making all kinds of machinery. Passing the forge, he saw a armory, filled to the brim with weapons and armors. Walking even more, Naruto saw a big round stone building, where a bunch of kids were practicing their swordsmanship.

Now that he thought about it where the heck is sword? The last time he had it, it was in his hand when he blacked out.

 _"Shit, now I lost that awesome sword!"_ Frustrated, Naruto started to swear under his breath.

Chiron hearing his mutterings, raised an eyebrow at Naruto. "Is something wrong, Naruto?" Chiron asked, if there's anything wrong with him.

"Yeah there is, I think I lost my sword." Said Naruto.

"Really, you have a sword?" Wondering what it is. "Where do usually put it?" Chiron asked.

"It's usually in this pouch here." Naruto pointing at his pouch behind his hip.

"Your sword fits in there? Chiron raised his eyebrow. "Is it a magical pouch." If it was magical then maybe.

"Yeah the pouch can hold an infinite amount of the things, no matter the weight." Naruto explained.

"Then perhaps your sword is still in there." If it was the same as Percy's pen, then it would be in there.

Naruto, listening to Chiron, reached his hand inside his pouch. Thinking of his sword, he felt his sword hilt. Grabbing onto it, Naruto pulled it out, showing it to Chiron.

"The sword doesn't really look of Greek origin or any sword I have ever seen in my long life." Chiron said, examining the sword.

Naruto, surprise that his sword was indeed in fact in his pouch, looked at the pouch in awe.

"Cool, whatever I put into this pouch, won't get lost huh." Learning more about his new pouch.

Putting the sword away, Chiron led him to the cabins, where he would be staying. Walking towards cabin eleven, the plain looking one of the cabin's, Chiron stopped and turned to Naruto.

"This here, will be where you will be staying, since you're still undetermined." Chiron said.

Oh yeah in that orientation film they send all of the undetermined campers to cabin eleven, Hermes cabin.

"I'll take my leave Naruto." With that Chiron went back towards the big house, leaving Naruto in front of the Hermes cabin.

Naruto walked up the front door of the Hermes cabin. Knocking on the door, he waited a few moments, when somebody open the door. The guy in front of him is taller than him, with sandy blond hair, blue eyes, and a large scar running down his cheek under his eye.

"Well hello there, little man, what's up." he greeted to him.

Growing irritated at being called little, he folded his arms together. "I'm here because I'm undetermined." He said simply.

"Oh cool, welcome to the Hermes cabin, My name's Luke." Opening the doors to him, to let Naruto step in.

Looking around he saw that it's a bit crowded in here, with just a bit of space to walk. Entering, Luke shut the door in behind him, walking up to Naruto. He showed him a little spot in one of the corners of the cabin to him.

"Here you go, little man, this is where you'll sleep until you're claimed." Luke pulled out a plastic bag, in it was toothbrush, toothpaste, and a comb.

"Complimentary from the camp's supply shop." Giving it to Naruto

Taking the bag quickly he put it into his pouch. "The name's Naruto, not little man." Clearly annoyed by the nickname.

"My bad litt- I mean Naruto." He apologized.

"So are you undetermined as well, or are you from cabin eleven?" Naruto asked, wanting to learn more about the cabin from a camper.

"Yep, my dad's the messenger of the gods." He said, but Naruto could hear some disdain in his voice.

With that Luke said that they were going to the arena for sword practice. Getting in a single file line, Naruto being one of the shortest camper there, is closer to the end of the line. Marching outside, Naruto saw a bunch of other campers doing various of other activities. He saw some campers playing volleyball, some making statues, and some climbing a lava wall.

Naruto looked ahead and saw that they were nearing the arena. Marching in, Naruto saw some mean looking kids sparring against and beating some other campers. By the straw dummies he saw a boy his age, hacking it, with a shiny bronze sword. The boy wore a Camp Half-blood t-shirt like everybody else, he had black messy hair, and sea green eyes.

Reaching an open spot, where nobody was at, everybody picked up one of the weapons from the weapons stack. Naruto reached into his pouch, drawing out his sword, he heard a few awes and gasps. It isn't everyday you see someone pull a sword from a pouch.

"Hey Naruto, that's a nice sword you got there." Luke commented, looking over the sword Naruto has.

"Yeah, it was a gift from my _dad_." Pulling the sword out of it's sheath, showing the black and white blade to everybody.

"Are you experience with it." Luke asked, wanting to know if Naruto is skilled or not.

"Yeah, I guess I'm am." Naruto said, _"Though I only used it once, it shouldn't be that hard to use."_ He thought to himself.

"Good to know." Luke said, with that Luke drew his own sword, waiting till everybody had a weapon.

Once everyone did he started the lessons. First Luke showed us how to do a basic sword stance, after that he taught some footwork. Then he showed how to thrust and parry, it was pretty simple to do, but got pretty boring doing it over and over again.

When he was practicing his thrust on a straw dummy, Luke came up from behind him.

"Hey, Naruto do you want to spar." Said Luke, pointing to a spot, where the cabin wasn't training at.

"Sure."


End file.
